


La photo

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment résister lorsque la passion est plus forte que le règlement ? Comment se retenir lorsque l'attraction dépasse la raison ? Que faire lorsqu'un jour une simple photo vous renvoie à vos actes passés ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La photo

La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !  
  
Titre de votre relation: La photo  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : [http://damn-addict-lemon.forumgratuit.fr/](http://www.damn-addict-lemon.com/) sur lequel se feront les votes !  
  
ooo000O000ooo  
  
\- Voici votre dossier Maître Hale, me dit Duke, l'assistant de l'avocat que je remplace au pied levé pour ce procès.  
  
\- Merci, vous pouvez y aller, je risque de finir tard.  
  
\- Bien. Bonne soirée Maitre Hale.  
  
\- A vous également.  
  
Il me regarde et je peux lire un peu de pitié dans ses yeux. Celle qui apparait lorsque quelqu'un se rend plus ou moins compte du désert de votre vie privée. Je n'y fais cependant pas attention, après tout, j'ai choisi ce métier et peu importe les heures supplémentaires et les week-ends à travailler un dossier, c'est ainsi que je suis entier.  
  
Une fois qu'il est sorti, j'ouvre le dossier qui vient de m'être confié.  
  
Isabella Swan, ex Isabella Gianni.  
  
Vingt huit ans.  
  
Je contemple la première photo durant de longues minutes. Elle a été prise à l'époque du lycée, c'est la photo de l'album de l'année. Ses cheveux sont relevés à l'aide d'un crayon et forment un chignon désordonné qui laissent échapper quelques mèches qui retombent sur son coup gracile. Elle est assise en tailleur, un cahier sur les genoux et un crayon qu'elle mordille entre ses dents. Sa tête est baissée et ses yeux fixent l'objectif. Son regard est malicieux et un léger sourire taquin éclaire son visage. Elle est belle, vraiment belle. C'est le genre de fille sur laquelle je me retournais lorsque j'étais adolescent.  
  
Je prends la seconde photo. L'ambiance a changé, ici elle est en tailleur noir, la tête baissée et les cheveux relevés en un chignon strict. Ses yeux sont fermés et des larmes coulent le long de son visage blême. Une pierre tombale se situe à ses pieds.  
  
Je mets les photos de côté et commence à lire son dossier.  
  


ooo000O000ooo

  
  
A huit heure pile le lendemain, je suis devant l'entrée de mon immeuble. Un homme en complet veston gris s'approche et me tend la main :  
  
\- Agent Spécial Emmett McCarthy.  
  
\- Maître Jasper Hale.  
  
Je lui serre la main. Il me la broie. Je grimace et secoue mes pauvres doigts une fois qu'il me relâche.  
  
Je le suis, il m'ouvre la portière et j'entre dans une voiture aux vitres teintées. Un autre agent se trouve à l'arrière du véhicule, il me regarde à peine et ne prend pas le soin de se présenter. C'est une grande montagne de muscle habillée du même costume que l'Agent McCarthy, il parait cependant plus vieux que ce dernier et beaucoup moins aimable à première vue. Je dois voir Isabella Swan aujourd'hui mais la sécurité autour d'elle est telle que je dois m'y laisser conduire. Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. McCarthy fait le tour du véhicule et s'installe au volant.  
  
\- Mettez ça sur vos yeux, me dit l'Agent du FBI qui se trouvait déjà dans la voiture en me tendant un bandeau noir que je regarde sceptique.  
  
\- Sérieusement ?  
  
\- Vous avez lu son dossier non ? réplique-t-il en me lançant le bandeau sur les genoux.  
  
J'acquiesce et le pose sur mes yeux. La voiture démarre et le silence s'installe. Je décide de le briser, je ne sais pas combien d'heures de route nous avons, autant rendre le voyage agréable.  
  
\- Vous êtes chargé de sa sécurité depuis longtemps ? Je demande par curiosité.  
  
\- Depuis un peu moins d'un an. Les précédents sont morts. Ceux d'avant également, dit-il sèchement.  
  
Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur sujet à lancer. Cependant, j'ai besoin de mieux connaître celle que je vais rencontrer dans quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Bien sûr je connais son dossier sur le bout des doigts, de sa naissance jusqu'au drame qui l'a touchée il y a maintenant cinq ans, mais je ne la connais pas elle.  
  
\- Et comment est-elle, je veux dire, vous la côtoyez depuis longtemps...  
  
Je laisse ma question en suspens, je sais qu'ils comprennent ce que je veux dire.  
  
\- La plus grande chieuse au monde, voilà ce qu'elle est ! s'exclame l'homme à ma droite déclenchant un éclat de rire de notre conducteur.  
  
\- Ca c'est parce qu'elle te plait Jake et qu'elle ne t'a laissé aucune chance !  
  
J'étouffe mon rire tandis que celui prénommé Jake grogne sur son collègue.  
  
\- Arrête tes conneries Emmett, dès que ce procès sera terminé, je compte bien partir le plus loin possible de cette femme ! Elle ne traîne que des cadavres autour d'elle !  
  
Le silence s'installe de nouveau mais cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de le briser. Il a raison. La mort la poursuit depuis sa naissance.  
  
Sa mère est morte en couche. Son père s'est suicidé quelques mois plus tard. Elle a été élevée par sa tante qui la prenait pour un punching-ball chaque fois qu'elle était saoule. Eventuellement, elle réussit par je ne sais quel miracle à intégrer Harvard pour faire des études d'architecture avec une bourse scolaire prenant toutes ses dépenses en compte. Elle y rencontra son mari, James Gianni. A la fin de leurs études, ils se sont mariés. Il trouva un poste de Trader, elle ouvrit son propre cabinet. Trois ans après, ils eurent leur premier enfant.  
  
Mort né.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que les choses ont commencé à mal tourner. Son mari contracta des dettes de jeu qu'il n'arrivait plus à honorer. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard et de plus en plus saoul. Elle prit quelques coups aussi, bien que cette partie de son dossier ne soit qu'une suggestion étant donné qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé.  
  
Elle tomba enceinte une seconde fois. James se reprit et tenta de payer ce qu'il devait mais les intérêts étant trop importants, il n'a pas réussi à suivre. Alors un soir, la famille Volturi a ordonné leur exécution.  
  
Ils sont entrés chez les Gianni et ont exécuté James d'une balle dans la tête. Isabella reçut une balle dans le ventre et perdit connaissance. Les voisins alertèrent la police et l'ambulance arriva à temps pour la sauver mais elle perdit le bébé.  
  
Elle a été témoin de toute la scène qui s'est déroulée il y a cinq ans aujourd'hui. Témoin principal et capital pour mettre les Volturi une bonne fois pour toutes derrière les barreaux.  
  
Elle est sous protection depuis son séjour à l'hôpital mais là encore, les hommes des Volturi parviennent à lui mettre la main dessus. Plusieurs fois ils ont attenté à sa vie, ont échoué à chaque fois mais sans faire de dommage autour d'eux. En cinq ans, huit des agents chargés de sa sécurité sont morts, un est dans le coma depuis trois ans et un autre ne marchera plus jamais.  
  
Voilà la triste vie d'Isabella Swan.  
  
\- Nous y voilà, soupire l'Agent McCarthy me sortant de mes réflexions.  
  
L'autre m'aide à sortir de la voiture et me prend le bras pour me guider. Nous passons plusieurs portes et longeons un long couloir visiblement mais les yeux bandés j'ai du mal à en être sûr, autant ils me font tourner en rond.  
  
\- Vous pouvez enlever le bandeau, me dit le prénommé Jake, elle est dans la chambre là, désigne-t-il du menton.  
  
Je vais frapper et seul le silence me répond. Les deux acolytes étouffent un rire tandis que je tente ma chance une seconde fois sans succès.  
  
Je finis par entrouvrir la porte :  
  
\- Mademoiselle Swan ? J'appelle sachant qu'elle a repris son nom de jeune fille il y a quelques années.  
  
N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je passe la tête dans l'encadrement et j'entends vaguement l'Agent McCarthy souffler un « bon courage ». Elle est assise en tailleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre et son regard se perd vers l'extérieur. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la fille sur la première photo, l'insouciance et la joie en moins bien sûr. Elle semble comme vidée, son regard se perdant à travers la fenêtre sécurisée par des barreaux.  
  
\- Mademoiselle Swan ?  
  
Elle tourne légèrement la tête, ses yeux mornes m'inspectent de la tête aux pieds et j'ai du mal à rester de marbre. Elle semble me percer à jour, comme si elle savait qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais là.  
  
\- Je suis votre nouvel avocat, Jasper Hale…  
  
Elle ne sourit pas. À vrai dire, elle reste impassible et retourne à la contemplation de la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… comment l'aider si elle reste coincée dans son mutisme ?  
  
\- Mademoiselle Swan, je vous propose qu'on voit votre dossier ensemble, dis-je en m'avançant vers le bureau face à moi afin d'ouvrir son dossier. Le procès a lieu dans moins d'un mois et il est important que…  
  
\- Vous savez où vous serez dans moins d'un mois Maître Hale ? demande-t-elle d'une voix morne sans pour autant se tourner vers moi.  
  
\- A votre procès ?  
  
Elle ricane mais ça me fait plus peur qu'autre chose.  
  
\- Non, vous serez mort, dit-elle en se relevant pour me faire face. Parce que ce qui n'est pas écrit dans mon dossier, ce sont les avocats qui, comme vous ont pris ma défense.  
  
Des frissons d'effrois recouvrent mon corps, bien que je sache parfaitement où je mets les pieds avec cette histoire.  
  
\- Je ne les compte plus, poursuit-elle en haussant le ton, je ne prends même pas la peine de retenir leurs noms sachant quel destin funeste les attend. Alors vous devriez partir avant qu'ils ne vous repèrent et que ce soit trop tard…  
  
J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je sais tout ça. Enfin, j'imagine que mon prédécesseur n'est pas en train de se dorer la pilule au soleil à un mois d'un procès qui ferait basculer la carrière de n'importe quel avocat dans la célébrité. Je me doute qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, on ne disparaît pas dans la nature à quelques semaines du procès qui changera votre vie.  
  
\- Etant donné que je suis là autant revoir votre dossier.  
  
\- Vous en savez pas de quoi ils sont capable pour m'atteindre ! menace-t-elle.  
  
\- Et si vous me racontiez…  
  
Elle soupire et hausse les épaules, comme si elle se déchargeait de toute responsabilité quant à la suite des événements.  
  
L'après-midi passe à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle me raconte tout ce qu'elle a vécu depuis que James s'est laissé entrainer dans une spirale infernale de jeu et d'alcool. Jamais elle n'emploie des mots péjoratifs pour qualifier l'attitude de son défunt mari. Elle lui trouve même des excuses et au sourire qu'elle affiche chaque fois qu'elle prononce son nom, elle l'aimait beaucoup.  
  


ooo000O000ooo

  
  
\- Que se passera-t-il à la fin du procès si nous gagnons?  
  
L'agent Edward Cullen, le responsable de la sécurité d'Isabella, soupire gravement et secoue la tête avant de me répondre :  
  
\- Peu importe le verdict, elle ne gagnera jamais.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir exactement.  
  
\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'aura jamais droit à une vie normale. Dès la tombée du verdict, elle sera placée sous le service de protection des témoins. Un Marshall sera chargé de lui trouver une nouvelle identité dans une nouvelle ville. Maître Hale, vous savez comment ça fonctionne, vous savez qu'elle ne sera jamais en sécurité, même si Aro et Caïus Volturi atterrissent derrière les barreaux.  
  
J'acquiesce, inconsciemment je sais tout cela mais l'entendre à haute voix me fait plus mal que je ne le laisse paraître.  
  
\- Une dernière question Agent Cullen. Puis-je la voir ce soir, le procès est demain et j'aurais quelques points à revoir…  
  
Il me lance un regard accusateur. C'est un bon Agent, enfin je le suppose vu son jeune âge et le poste qu'il occupe, il doit être impressionnant dans ce qu'il fait.  
  
\- Ne foutez pas tout en l'air Maître, m'avertit-il.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils innocemment. Moi aussi je suis bon dans ce que je fais. Je suis avocat, et un excellent avocat, je sais mentir. Il soupire et hausse les épaules avant d'appuyer sur un bouton de l'interphone.  
  
\- Tanya ? Dites à l'Agent Black d'escorter Maître Hale jusqu'à sa cliente.  
  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
  
Je retiens mon sourire autant que je le peux. Cullen relève la tête et gronde :  
  
\- Ne me le faites pas regretter…  
  
Je tourne les talons et sors de son bureau par une large porte vitrée. L'Agent Black, le plus antipathique de tout le Bureau, m'attend de pied ferme. Il commence à avancer le long des couloirs impersonnels du bâtiment fédéral sans même m'adresser la parole. Je le suis en silence tandis qu'il appelle l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre instantanément. Nous entrons et il sort un badge de la poche de sa veste pour la passer devant un scanner. L'ascenseur se met en route sans qu'il n'ait appuyé sur aucun bouton.  
  
\- Où va-t-on ? Je demande curieux.  
  
\- Voir votre cliente, répond-il simplement.  
  
J'ai envie de rouler des yeux mais je m'abstiens. Un léger sourire satisfait se forme sur son visage et je ne retiens plus mon exaspération. L'ascenseur finit sa descente et les portes battantes s'ouvrent sur un couloir sombre fait de murs en métal. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un bunker ou un sous-marin. Je le suis dans ce dédale d'acier, toujours en silence. Il finit par s'arrêter et frapper à la porte n°145 avant d'entrer, moi dans son sillage.  
  
\- Maître Hale ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant demain, sourit Emmett.  
  
J'ai du mal à me dire que le coincé Jacob Black et l'enjoué Emmett McCarthy soient partenaires depuis des années. Ils sont tellement différents que c'en est presque ridicule.  
  
\- J'ai juste quelques points à revoir avec ma cliente.  
  
C'est au tour de Black de rouler des yeux maintenant. Emmett ne dit rien et me désigne une porte au fond de la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes. Je toque et n'attends pas de réponse avant d'entrer. Je sais par expérience qu'elle ne répondra pas de toute façon. J'effectue ces mêmes gestes tous les jours depuis moins de quatre semaines sauf que cette fois, je ne la trouve pas devant la fenêtre comme elle en a l'habitude, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Au lieu de cela, elle est assise sur le lit qui trône au centre de la pièce, adossée à la tête de lit, elle semble tellement perdue dans sa lecture qu'elle ne relève même pas ma présence. Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi et m'adosse au mur pour continuer à l'observer en silence.  
  
Plus les jours ont passé et plus je suis parvenu à apprivoiser la sauvage Isabella Swan. J'ai l'habitude dans mon métier, il faut que j'amène mes clients à me faire confiance, à me parler. Ce ne fut pas plus difficile avec elle d'y parvenir mais plus les jours ont passé plus mes sentiments ont surpassé ma conscience professionnelle. Elle est plus qu'une simple cliente et lorsque l'Agent Cullen m'a confirmé que quelque soit l'issue du procès je ne la reverrai probablement pas, j'en ai eu le cœur net. J'ai des sentiments pour cette femme, comme je n'en ai jamais eus pour aucune autre.  
  
Plus je l'observe et plus je me retrouve en plein dilemme entre ma conscience et mon cœur. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous avant le procès et que ça vienne aux oreilles de la partie adverse, ce sera du pain béni pour eux. Au mieux le procès pourra être reporté à une date ultérieure, le temps de trouver un nouvel avocat à Isabella et au pire, je serais être radié du Barreau et les Volturi pourraient s'en sortir indemnes. S'il ne se passe rien entre Isabella et moi avant le procès, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, je ne la reverrai plus. Jamais. Et je ne suis pas sûr que mon cœur le supporte.  
  
\- Hey ! s'exclame Isabella en prenant conscience de ma présence.  
  
Son sourire me réchauffe et me conforte dans ma décision de venir ce soir.  
  
\- Hey, souris-je à mon tour mais plus tristement qu'elle.  
  
\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demande-t-elle inquiète en se levant du lit pour venir à ma rencontre. Jasper ?  
  
Elle se poste devant moi, ses yeux brillants d''inquiétude scrutant les miens. Je lutte contre mes envies depuis des semaines. Depuis que j'ai voulu voir dans son regard la même lueur de bonheur présente sur la première photo d'elle dans son dossier. Aujourd'hui, je peux presque la voir sous l'inquiétude et le stress des heures voire des jours à venir.  
  
\- Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Je secoue la tête, luttant toujours contre moi-même et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pour un avocat, c'est un comble d'être à court d'argumentation. Ma décision, je la prends en quelques secondes à peine. Les heures nous sont comptées et je sais que je le regretterais toute ma vie si je ne fais rien aujourd'hui.  
  
Je fais un pas en avant et encadre son visage de mes mains. Elle a un mouvement de recul qui ne me surprend pas et que j'anticipe en faisant un pas vers elle sans lâcher son visage. Elle secoue la tête pour me dire d'arrêter mais, comme moi, elle est incapable de parler. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas et ce que je vois m'encourage à poursuivre. L'inquiétude disparaît lorsque nos nez se frôlent. Je sens son souffle chaud se répercuter sur mon visage. Elle halète et son haleine sucrée se mélange à la mienne. Je pose mon front contre le sien et je ferme les yeux attendant qu'elle me fasse un signe indiquant qu'elle est d'accord pour aller plus loin car je sais qu'une fois que j'aurais touché sa peau ou embrassé ses lèvres, je serais incapable de m'arrêter.  
  
\- Jasper, on ne devrait pas...  
  
\- Je sais, la coupé-je. Je sais...  
  
L'instant d'après ses douces lèvres se posent avec urgence sur les miennes. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses mains agrippent mes cheveux, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Ce n'est ni tendre ni doux, c'est un brasier incandescent. Sa bouche est gourmande, sa langue réclame et je cède, incapable de me retenir plus. Quatre semaines de frustrations et de désirs contenus visiblement pour nous deux nous rendent audacieux et exigeants. Nos langues tournoient ensemble, sans rythme précis, juste la faim de l'autre qui prédomine dans ce tumulte de sensations. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mon crâne, m'arrachant une longue plainte, tandis que je passe mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever d'une impulsion. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour ma taille et ses hanches se mettent à onduler. Nos corps se frictionnent outrageusement et notre souffle se fait de plus en plus court. Je fais quelques pas et la plaque contre le mur de la salle de bain. Elle gémit sous la force de l'impact. Je lui jette un regard d'excuse mais elle serre mes cheveux avec une telle force que je n'aie d'autre choix que de l'embrasser encore. Nos dents s'entrechoquent avant que nos langues se retrouvent enfin et je repose ses pieds au sol pour la déshabiller urgemment.  
  
Nos mains s'emparent au même moment de la ceinture de l'autre et nous nous mettons à rire ensemble avant de vite reprendre où nous en étions. J'ai le souffle court et le cerveau totalement éteint. Ce qui suit n'est qu'instincts, besoins et envies. Tout semble naturel une fois que nos peaux mises à nues se rencontrent. Je ne prends pas réellement le temps d'apprécier ni de me délecter de la moindre parcelle de son corps, il s'agit plus de satisfaire ce que nous avons retenu jusqu'à ce soir. A l'aide de ses bras, elle se soulève et revient passer ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Aucune barrière vestimentaire ne nous sépare et nous gémissons en chœur lorsque nos intimités se rencontrent.  
  
\- Jasper... soupire-t-elle brisant ainsi le silence et me stoppant dans mon élan. Ne t'arrête pas !  
  
J'étouffe un rire devant son urgence similaire à la mienne et passe une main sous ses fesses pour la soutenir tandis que l'autre passe entre nos deux intimités pour aller cajoler son clitoris. Elle se cambre lorsque je trouve ce point si sensible. Ma bouche étouffe son cri tandis que deux de mes doigts n'ont aucun mal à prendre possession de son antre. Mon pouce reste sur sa chair extérieure ce qu'elle semble particulièrement apprécier. Je souris tout contre la peau de son cou lorsqu'elle rejette la tête en arrière. Ses hanches impriment un mouvement erratique tout aussi urgent et impatient que notre rapport jusqu'à présent. Elle va-et-vient tout contre ma main et je m'efforce de la satisfaire mais bientôt je sens que mes doigts ne suffisent plus.  
  
Je la retiens fermement contre moi et pousse la porte de la salle de bain avant de l'asseoir sur le meuble à côté du lavabo. Elle siffle probablement à cause de la fraîcheur et je donne un coup derrière moi pour claquer la porte. J'empoigne ses cuisses pour la rapprocher le plus possible du bord, l'obligeant à poser ses mains derrière elle pour se tenir et d'un coup de rein je me retrouve en elle. Ses parois palpitent déjà autour de ma queue et je ne pense plus qu'à assouvir mon besoin. Elle se cambre, me laissant le loisir de prendre un sein en main afin de le maintenir pour le téter avec avidité. Des sons désarticulés sortent de sa bouche tandis que j'augmente la puissance de mes va-et-vient, ralentissant lorsque je la sens proche de venir et accélérant à la limite de notre point de rupture. Elle semble d'accord avec ce que je lui impose, du moins jusqu'à un certain moment où ses jambes m'encerclent. Son talon tout contre ma fesse m'impose un rythme effréné et je la prends, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que n'en puisse plus. Tout devient désordonné, plus que ça ne l'était jusqu'à présent. Sous ma main je sens ses fesses se contracter alors qu'elle vient à ma rencontre, me permettant d'aller plus profondément en elle. Nos respirations deviennent des gémissements avant d'être des cris d'extases lorsque ses parois m'emprisonnent plusieurs fois de suite et que je viens au fond d'elle.  
  
A bout de souffle et d'énergie, je m'écroule sur elle, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine. Nos corps couverts de sueurs et nos cœurs battant la chamade à l'unisson. Ses doigts massent mon crâne qu'ils ont pris plaisir à maltraiter pendant plusieurs minutes. Si notre position n'était pas aussi inconfortable, je pense que j'aurais pu m'endormir mais au lieu de cela, je la porte et nous amène dans la douche.  
  
Lentement, elle caresse ma joue et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai du mal à croire que j'embrasse la même personne tellement elle est douce, câline et délicate dans sa manière de faire. Je prends tout ce qu'elle me donne, encore et encore, comme elle le veut et où elle le veut, aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra car je sais de quoi demain sera fait...  
  


ooo000O000ooo

  
  
Alors que la voiture blindée dans laquelle se trouve Isabella se gare dans la rue à l'arrière du tribunal, je repense à notre nuit. Après notre séance quelque peu sauvage, nous avons profité plus longuement l'un de l'autre, faisant l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Les moindres détails de sa peau sont à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Ses cicatrices, ses grains de beauté ainsi que ses taches de rousseur.  
  
Lorsque les portières avant s'ouvrent, je vide mon esprit et ma conscience professionnelle reprend vite le dessus, je suis là pour gagner ce procès, je verrai à la fin pour penser à ma vie privée. Emmett fait le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte arrière mais personne ne descend. Je vois Black s'impatienter, regardant sa montre avec nervosité et tapotant sur son oreillette à intervalles réguliers. Lorsqu'Emmett me lance un regard désespéré, je m'avance vers la portière et m'accroupis pour voir à l'intérieur de l'habitacle :  
  
\- Bella ?  
  
Elle m'a avoué cette nuit qu'elle préférait ce surnom qui faisait moins formel qu'Isabella et que vu que nous avions été l'un dans l'autre c'était « la moindre des choses » a-t-elle expliqué en pouffant. Je me souviens de son rire qui résonne encore à mes oreilles. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais vraiment rire, en dehors de ce son sarcastique qui me faisait toujours frémir d'horreur tellement il était morbide. Elle reste sans réaction, fixant un point droit devant elle alors je réitère :  
  
\- Bella ?  
  
Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse pour la faire réagir mais elle ne tourne pas la tête.  
  
\- Tout va bien se passer Bella.  
  
Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, nos doigts s'entrelacent et elle les serre de toutes ses forces, s'agrippant à moi avec toute son énergie et sa nervosité. Je grimace imperceptiblement :  
  
\- Il faut descendre maintenant.  
  
Elle acquiesce en silence et pose un pied en dehors du véhicule. Ses yeux rencontrent enfin les miens et je peux voir qu'elle a pleuré et qu'elle pleure peut-être depuis plusieurs heures vu la couleur rouge de ses yeux ainsi que le gonflement de ses paupières. Je me relève et l'attire contre moi. Je sais que si quelqu'un nous voit, tout notre travail, celui des gens qui l'ont protégée, ceux qui sont morts pour elle, tout cela n'aura servi à rien mais la voir dans cet état de nerfs m'est insupportable. J'inspire ses cheveux à plein poumon, ne sachant pas s'il me sera permis de le refaire un jour.  
  
\- Je t'aime Bella...  
  
Ca sort tout seul, malgré moi et je la sens se tendre entre mes bras. Ses larmes ont recommencé à couler le long de ses joues et humidifient mon cou. Elle relève la tête et ses yeux parlent pour elle car je sais qu'elle ne dira rien. Pas aujourd'hui et surtout pas comme ça. Ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des miennes et je resserre mon étreinte, profitant de ses quelques minutes supplémentaires.  
  
Un raclement de gorge provenant de Black nous oblige à nous séparer maladroitement et nous suivons les deux agents à l'intérieur du tribunal. Des policiers nous attendent également et nous escortent dans une pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés meublée d'un grand canapé d'angle faisant face à un meuble équipé d'un écran géant. Par mesure de sécurité, Bella ne sera amenée dans la salle d'audience qu'au moment de son interrogatoire, elle suivra toute l'avancée du procès grâce à la télévision.  
  
Ses deux agents attitrés se postent de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée tandis que Bella s'avance machinalement vers l'écran géant déjà allumé. Doucement elle passe le doigt sur une personne assise parmi l'assemblée grandissante chuchotant en attendant le début du procès. Pour avoir vu cet homme de nombreuses fois dans les journaux, je sais qu'il s'agit du père de James. Ses larmes ne m'échappent pas lorsqu'elle se tourne pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je retrouve alors son regard vide et morne du début de nos entretiens et cela me brise le cœur. C'était déjà le cas il y a un mois, aujourd'hui j'en suis à la limite de la suffocation lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.  
  
\- Maître Hale ? demande un policier.  
  
J'avance d'un pas pour me faire connaître tandis qu'il me demande de le suivre. Je lance un dernier regard à Bella mais elle n'est plus qu'une loque apathique fixant l'écran sans vraiment le regarder. Je soupire et suis le policier qui me mène trois étages plus haut vers une énorme porte en bois sculpté.  
  
Il m'invite à entrer et je retrouve le Juge Weber assis derrière un immense bureau en chêne. Debout devant lui, je reconnais Maître Démétri Vazzily, l'avocat des Volturi. Ce dernier se retourne et m'offre un sourire aussi faux que forcé. J'incline la tête seulement, pas question de lui faire des courbettes, ce qui visiblement l'amuse.  
  
\- Monsieur le Juge, dis-je respectueusement.  
  
\- Maître Hale, veuillez vous asseoir, gronde-t-il en me lançant un regard sévère.  
  
A cet instant je sais de quoi il s'agit. Je sais qu'il a eu vent de mon implication avec Bella et je secoue la tête en faisant un pas en arrière.  
  
\- Non...  
  
Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle, je ne peux pas croire ce qui est en train de se passer. Le sourire de Vazzily s'agrandit et se fait victorieux, il sait qu'il a gagné et je suis responsable de ce fiasco. Sans savoir comment, je trouve la force de m'avancer vers le bureau du Juge pour voir des dizaines de clichés de Bella dans mes bras quelques minutes plus tôt. Les photos sont imprimées sur du papier basique et la qualité laisse penser qu'il s'agit d'un téléphone et non pas d'un appareil de professionnel.  
  
Mon cœur cesse de battre lorsque le Juge écarte certains clichés pour me permettre de voir ceux sur lesquels nous nous embrassons. Malgré le désespoir de la situation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de nous trouver beaux avant de pleinement réaliser ce que ces photos impliquent. Je lève des yeux apeurés vers le Juge qui comprend de suite où je veux en venir et lâche un « trop tard » à voix basse. Je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus et me rue vers la sortie, mon pied gauche se prend dans le tapis au sol mais je parviens à poursuivre mon avancée sans tomber. Je titube quelques pas et dès que je retrouve un semblant d'équilibre je commence à courir en direction des escaliers que je dévale à toute vitesse. Je suis à bout de souffle lorsque je défonce la porte de la pièce que j'ai quittée il y a seulement quelques minutes.  
  
Je tombe à genoux lorsque je m'aperçois qu'elle est entièrement vide, elle n'est plus là. Ils l'ont emmenée et jamais je ne la reverrai. Mon cœur rate un battement, mon estomac se contracte et je ne sais pas si c'est la course folle à travers le tribunal ou la douleur de l'avoir perdue à jamais qui me donne la nausée mais le contenu de mon petit-déjeuner se retrouve bien vite étalé sur le parquet.  
  


ooo000O000ooo

  
  
Les mois ont passé, les saisons ont défilé et les années ont fini par se succéder. La vie a suivi son cours inéluctable, nous façonnant et nous modelant à sa manière. J'ai appris à vivre au jour le jour, n'attendant rien vu que j'avais tout perdu.  
  
A la suite de la débâcle du procès qui a été ajourné puis finalement annulé lorsque les Volturi ont été mystérieusement assassinés dans leur prison cinq étoiles, j'ai conservé mon droit d'exercer mais aucun cabinet d'avocat n'a voulu m'embaucher. Je suis alors devenu un de ses avocats fonctionnaires commis d'office. Je suis payé une misère et fais des heures à n'en plus finir, plus par choix que par nécessité d'ailleurs. Chacun sa façon de gérer sa peine, certains se noient dans l'alcool ou la drogue, moi je me noie dans le travail plus que de raison.  
  
\- Bonjour Maître Hale, me salue Alice en me déposant le courrier du jour sur un coin de mon bureau.  
  
Je hoche la tête pour la remercier et passe en revue la pile de lettres reçues aujourd'hui. Certaines enveloppes contiennent des dossiers vu l'épaisseur et le poids, d'autres viennent du tribunal d'après le cachet et contiennent probablement les dates de mes prochaines plaidoiries. Je passe tout en revue avant de porter mon attention sur la seule lettre dont l'adresse est manuscrite. Pris d'une émotion que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis des années, cette urgence inexplicable qui éteint mon cerveau pour prendre possession de mon corps, j'ouvre l'enveloppe à la hâte, me coupant au passage. Je porte mon doigt à ma bouche pour apaiser la douleur de la microcoupure et une photo s'échappe de l'enveloppe et tombe face contre le bureau. A l'arrière, de la même écriture que mon adresse sur l'enveloppe est écrit « Liz 25-02-2028 ».  
  
Je fronce les sourcils mais comprends vite lorsque je contemple le visage sur la photo. Mes yeux s'embuent tandis que je réalise de qui il s'agit. Liz est une jeune fille d'environs quinze ans aux longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus plein de malice et un sourire éclatant. Elle a la peau et les cheveux de Bella mais ce sont sans conteste mes yeux et mon sourire.  
  
Je me mets à rire seul dans mon bureau, rire nerveux qui bientôt se transforme en torrents de larmes. Je caresse la photo avec douceur comme s'il s'agissait réellement d'une personne, comme s'il s'agissait réellement de ma fille. Au bout d'un certain temps, je fouille dans l'enveloppe et en ressors un bout de papier :  
  
 _Jasper,_  
  
 _Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de la garder pour moi aussi longtemps, tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir aujourd'hui et je le comprendrais parfaitement. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si la situation était inversée._  
  
 _J'espère que tu comprendras que j'ai agi ainsi seulement pour la protéger, je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre, j'ai perdu tellement au cours de ma vie._  
  
 _Je sais qu'un jour Liz te retrouvera. Je sais qu'elle en meurt d'envie même si pour l'instant elle n'a encore rien demandé. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je t'envoie ce message aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas risquer que tu l'apprennes par hasard, je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même, à défaut de pouvoir le faire en personne._  
  
 _Tu verras, elle est merveilleuse. Elle est intelligente et maligne, un beau mélange de nous deux, pas seulement physiquement._  
  
 _Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit cette nuit-là et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne repense à toi et à nous. Depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai pas été capable de t'oublier... Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs lorsque je regarde ma fille, notre fille dans les yeux ? Je vois dans ses yeux la pureté et la chaleur, cette même incandescence que tu as au fond des pupilles et qui m'a redonnée le goût de la vie..._  
  
 _J'espère que tu me pardonneras._  
  
 _Moi aussi je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Jasper._  
  
 _Bella._  
  
Ce mot, je l'ai lu et relu tellement de fois que j'en connaissais même la ponctuation. Une fois le choc passé et la nouvelle digérée, je me suis promis de tout faire pour les retrouver.


End file.
